Colorful
by Juular
Summary: I'm bombarded by these feelings, desires. I want her, but would she want me? There are so many reasons for her not to. Argh! I feel like I'll explode!" -oneshot- RikkuxYuna, story is from Rikku's POV. Yuri


_Yeah, I had to. If there's anyone reading this who had preferred my oneshots of FF-X2 pairings having no sex in the end then allow me to apologize in advance. For anyone who wanted sex, well . . lemonade anyone? This has to be the single hardest X-2 pairing to write, which is why I took my time writing it. Watch me somehow screw it up. This pairing has to be handled delicately and, in my opinion, end with sex. I'm sorry, but that's just my opinion. _

My _opinion. The story is written from Rikku's POV._

Oh, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna! But I can't. Why not? Because I'm a damn sissy. Just a dumb, blonde sissy . . sigh. Besides that there are numerous ways to describe just how wrong this is.

Disgusting, perverted, sickening(very reminiscent of the first), etcetera.

Still . . I'm constantly plagued by these desires. To touch her, caress her, kiss her . . love her . . . It's getting to the point where I just feel like beating myself senseless! Every time I see her smile, it enchants me. Every time she helps someone because she can't say no, it makes me laugh. Every time she talks to me, it makes my heart swell.

I had been a guardian for some time now. Yeah so I kidnapped the girl who would later become my best friend and the one person I desired. Desired? Lusted after? Stalked? I think the first one sounded better . . .

We had stopped at a travel agency in the Thunder Plains . . because of me. Yeah go ahead and laugh ya' big meanies, but back then thunder and lighting scared the shit out of me and being in a place where it happened pretty much twenty-four seven . . .

It took countless taunts and much whining but Auron finally agreed to letting us stay in the agency. I took a shower and spent most of the time curled up in the bottom of the tub. Afterward I spent another thirty minutes experiencing what it felt like to be a burrito. But even then I still couldn't sleep. I fought to unwrap myself from the blanket and landed on the floor with a _thump_!

"Owie." I kicked at the blanket and managed to free myself. I almost threw the blanket back on the bed but a long roll of thunder had me out of the room before the lightning could get its say in.

I went straight to Yunie's room and knocked on the door as quietly as possible. A few seconds later Yunie opened the door wearing a nightgown and a sleepy expression. She saw me, frightened and shivering, and immediately woke up.

"Rikku! Are you okay? You look . ." a deep rumble cut her off, mostly because as soon as it shook the building I dropped to the floor like the building was caving in. "Oh. You wanna come in?"

I nodded vigorously and bolted into her room. She closed the door and walked over to where I had curled up: The corner. She giggled as she knelt down and put an arm on my shoulder.

"Rikku, it's not going to hurt you." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's gonna kill me!" I murmured, eyeing the window with malice.

"Come on." she sighed, helping me up. She led me over to the bed and I was about to climb in, but once the thunder clapped I was burrowed under the blanket. I could hear Yunie laughing from outside the covers.

"Shut up." I managed to say. Yunie slipped under the covers and I immediately snuggled up to her.

"You know, I've never seen anyone move so fast." she giggled.

"I'll hurt you." my voice was muffled due to the fact that I was still under the covers and pressed against Yunie.

Pressed against Yunie . . .

I mentally gaped with realization. I was under the covers in Yunie's bed, the room was almost pitch black, we were alone . . and I was pressed up against her. Miraculously I managed to block out the storm. I could feel her stroking my hair to get me to calm down.

I don't know why I did what I did next but . . .

Slowly I moved up from beneath the covers until my face was level with hers. Her beautiful, two-toned eyes searched mine.

"You okay now?" she asked. I had zoned out, my mind barely registered her voice. "Rikku, are you okay?" I slowly moved closer to her, my chest pressing against hers. I licked my lips quickly and soon felt my lips on hers. At first she resisted, but then she slowly leaned into the kiss.

My left hand found itself on her waist and slowly it moved up until it rested on the cloth covering her right breast . . . . .

_Yeah right!_

*******

I opened my eyes and sighed. Damn dreams. Every time I had one I woke up wet! Unfortunately for me my dreams never got much farther than that. I always realized how unrealistic it always was right before it got good. My subconscious mind seemed to be favoring the Lightning Plains scenario lately.

I turned to see that Yunie was still in bed and Paine must have been awake because her bed was empty. Kinda like her soul . . . I watched Yunie for a minute. Her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her face so serene. Her chest . . gah! You're doing it again.

When had I started to find my own cousin sexy? I dunno, maybe a short while after I met her? I quietly slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower and brushing my teeth I put on my thief dress sphere and went back onto the balcony.

Yunie was still sleeping and I grinned as an idea hatched itself in my devious little mind. I'm not as dumb as I look! I crept over to her bed without a sound and paused. I watched her for a moment before grabbing her covers and pulling them off.

She was wearing just a t-shirt and panties so the instant the cold, cabin air touched her bare legs she instinctively curled up into a ball for warmth. I furrowed my brow in frustration before simply pushing her off the bed. Eh, the many rugs will protect her from the ice cold floor.

It still did the trick.

_Whump_! "Huh?" she sat up and looked around sleepily. Her eyes landed on me. I knew what she was gonna say before she said it. "Rikku! Don't do that! It's annoying!"

"Well you needed to get up!" I pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"Well maybe I wanted to sleep in." she shot back, voice slurring from being tired.

"Lazy."

"Hyper." she fell back onto the floor and the covers at my feet slid quickly under the bed.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Shut up!" she snapped. I pouted, but another idea popped into my head. I stepped out of my boots and quietly climbed onto the bed. I could hear her breathing on the floor. I peaked over the edge of the bed to find her on her side with her back to me.

A grin lit up my face and I pounced. Her first reaction was to scream. A few seconds later her screams became a mix of laughter and angry yelling as I started to relentlessly tickle her. To tell you the truth the thought of me on top of Yunie with her wearing just a shirt and panties excited me. In a sense I was dominating her. That sent shivers down my back.

"Rikku . . R . . . stop . . . . . stop it R . . . . Rikku!" she laughed.

"No way! You told me to shut up, big meanie!"

"Okay I . . . . I'm sorry! Just let me u . . . . . up!" I sighed but reluctantly got off of her. She was breathing hard now, her face flushed. I caught myself staring and prodded her bare leg with my foot.

"Shower time, Yunie." she shot me a look that could kill. Slowly she stood up and just glared down at me. I took a cautious step back.

"Yunie?" I squeaked. For a moment she was silent, but then she smiled. She playfully shoved me onto her bed and walked towards the bathroom. I just laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling fans. A few minutes later I walked to the door and listened. She was singing in the shower.

Don't get me wrong, she's a beautiful singer, but for some reason when she's in the shower she can't sing at all. I knocked once on the door, "Shut up!" she yelled something back but I couldn't make it out. My mind drifted to her in the shower. Sigh, the perverted mind of a horny seventeen year-old girl.

I leaned against the door and didn't hear the shower go off. Five minutes later the door opened and I fell into Yunie. Luckily she managed to catch me. I tilted my head back and smiled nervously at her. She raised and eyebrow and pushed me back onto my feet.

"You know, you're starting to scare me." she said, walking past me.

"Oh really, how?" I asked while trailing behind her.

She shrugged, "You stalking me."

"Stalking?"

"Yeah, stalking." she grinned. "Standing outside the bathroom, following me everywhere I go." she emphasized the last part. Darn. I stopped in my tracks and she walked down the stairs laughing. Yeah, she could be a meanie too.

I went down the stairs a few seconds later. I went to the bar and asked for a bowl of cereal. Yunie was sitting two seats to my right. When Barkeep handed me my cereal I smiled and stirred it to make sure none of it was dry.

"Mm, marshmallow-y goodness!" I said before taking a bite. Yunie made a disgusted face and took another bite of her eggs. I looked over at her plate and smiled. "At least mine has flavor."

"At least mine won't kill me." she countered.

"Please, sugar has no effect on me." I said, taking another bite of cereal. Yunie blinked and took another bite of eggs. "What?" she didn't answer. "Oh come on! What? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Yunie giggled, "Sugar has no effect on you?"

"Yep yep!" I said with a smile.

She raised an eyebrow slowly, I realized what she was implying, "Yeah, you see!"

"You're mean."

*******

Bored.

So . . very . . bored.

I was sitting against the railing of the balcony and tossing a ball at the wall. It would bounce back to me, and I'd throw it at the wall again. It came back, and I tossed it again.

Bored.

We had docked at Luca. Barkeep was gone to get food and other essentials(_candy, candy, candy, candy, candy! And alcohol!_). Brother wanted to stretch his legs. Buddy and Shinra went to find some replacement parts for pieces of the engine that had officially become antiques.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and waited for the ball to come back to me before looking to see who it was. Paine came slowly up the stairs and saw me sitting against the railing. I held up the ball and smiled.

"Wanna . ."

"Hell no." she cut me off. Big meanie. She walked past me to her bed and picked up her sword which had been leaning against the wall. When she passed me I threw the ball at her. It connected with the back of her head and she stopped. She turned her head slowly.

"Eh-heh." I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head. Paine turned around completely and came closer. She pointed her sword at my throat, the cold tip barely touching my skin.

"Do that again, and I'll hurt you," she turned and started down the stairs, "badly." I swallowed hard and started tossing the ball again. A few minutes later I heard someone coming back up the stairs. This time it was Yunie. As soon as her head was in view I threw the ball at her. It bounced off her forehead and, stunned, she tripped on the stairs.

"Eep!" I jumped up and ran to help her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I said. I helped her to her feet and she glared at me.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, but come to think of it Paine may be trying to kill me." I muttered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she pointed her sword at me and threatened me!"

"She did that four times last week."

I paused, "Oh." Yunie shook her head and picked the ball up.

"What were you doing with this?"

"Throwin' it at the wall." I chirped.

"And me?"

"And Paine."

"So that's why she threatened you?"

"Yeah, it hit her in the head too."

"And you threw it at her while she was holding her sword?"

"Kinda."

A pause, "You airhead."

"Hey! I'm not an airhead!"

"Oh yes you are."

"Well . . well . . you're just a big meanie!" I snapped. I started to pout and Yunie laughed.

"Well, I've got nothing to do so I guess we could just toss the ball back and forth."

"Better than nuthin'." I murmured.

"Okay, I'm sorry I called you an airhead." she said, gently laying a hand on my shoulder. Her touch reminded me of my dreams, of what I wanted.

"Uh, okay, apology accepted." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. Yunie goes and sits by the wall across from where I was sitting by the railing. I take up my original seat and we start to toss the ball back and forth. We started a random conversation, and it led pretty much nowhere. I must have said something stupid because she started laughing.

Her eyes lit up with a beautiful shine. Her lips turned upwards into a smile that made me melt. Her laugh made me feel warm. I loved her. I loved my cousin. Right then and there I repeated something I had told myself before: I didn't care that we were related, all I wanted was her. All I wanted was what I couldn't have. The one person I needed to be happy. The one person I wanted to try as hard as I could to _make_ happy.

And I couldn't have her.

I felt my stomach twist at the thought. A heavy weight of sorrow crashed down on my heart. She said something but I didn't comprehend it. All I heard was her soft voice in my ears, the voice I wanted to hear say three words to me. Three words that I longed to say to her.

The ball hit me in the face.

"Owie!" my hands came up to my nose as the ball bounced towards the stairs. Yunie covered her mouth with a hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright."

"Yeah, but you urt my d-ose!" I whined. Yunie giggled and crawled over to me. She pulled my hands down and looked at my nose.

"Oh, you're fine, you big baby." she laughed.

"Well it hurt." I said, starting to pout. Why I did it, I really don't know. For me, pouting is almost a reflex. You can say all you want, but some people find it uber cute! I myself think it's sexy(_kidding!_).

"I said I'm sorry. Do you want me to kiss it?" she asked with a grin. I actually considered it for a moment, but in the end said, "Yes." FUCK! You dumbass, horny little blonde!

She seemed a little confused but, with a shrug, leaned in. Here is where I did something completely and utterly retarded(_anyone who says that that's natural will die!_). I moved. Yeah, you can probably guess what I meant. Her lips connected with mine. I barely felt it, but it was there.

Immediately she backed away a little bit, her cheeks flushing, "Oops. Sorry, I _really_ didn't mean to . ." here is retarded act number two. I leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were better than I'd imagined, so soft and warm. Her dual-colored eyes bored into my emerald eyes. They were like the surfaces of mirrors, reflecting shock, fear, and, to my disappointment, anger.

I backed away, "Yunie?" I whimpered.

"Rikku, please tell me that you did that on accident." she said, her voice low. My mouth opened and closed as I wracked my brain for an answer.

"I didn't." I whispered. Her eyes hardened.

"You'd better be joking." she hissed.

"I'm not." I said. My eyes started welling up with tears and a lump formed in my throat that I couldn't swallow. "And I'm sorry . ."

"Quiet!" she snapped. I could tell she was thinking. Trying to find the right words. "Rikku, tell me why."

"Because, Yunie, I love . ."

"Wrong." she growled. She stood up and went to the stairs.

"Yunie!"

"No!" she shouted. "And don't try to follow me. I don't think I want you near me right now." I stared in shock as she walked to the lift. The doors slid shut after her and reality finally sunk in.

I was screwed.

Rejected.

Tossed aside.

Alone.

The tears started. Warm streams on my face. The lump in my throat choked me and I started to sob. I felt sorrow, loss and loneliness. A cold realization spread through me, consuming me.

Why? Why did I have to unloved? Alone? Why couldn't she feel the same way as me? Even if she doesn't, why does she have to be so cruel about it? Yelling at me, the look in her eyes telling me all I needed to know. She wanted me dead. Couldn't she have let me down softer?

Anger burned inside me. My closest friend, my cousin, the one I loved . . she rejected me. Left me. She scarred me, put a knife through my heart. Who gave her the right to injure me like that? And for what? For loving her and confessing that love? And for that she hates me?

Hatred. A scorching, sickening, burning sensation coursed through me. Where did she come off judging me? I knew it was somewhat due to our relations, but what about me being a lesbian? Was she really that old fashioned? Damn it, she was half Al-Bhed! Lesbian relationships were pretty common!

I felt like I was gonna throw up, thankfully the feeling passed. I pushed myself up with shaking hands and walked, trembling, to my bed. I collapsed on the mattress and curled up into a ball, still crying.

*******

I don't know how long it was.

Not exactly, anyway. I dozed off for a little while and when I woke back up the light in the windows above had faded to black. Paine came up later and left, she told me that she wanted to just walk around Luca now that it was dark. That seemed kinda strange, normally she didn't leave the ship because she hated the night crowd. Brother, Buddy and Barkeep still hadn't come back. Who knows what they were up to.

I just laid there, wallowing in my own self pity. At least I had a lot of time to think. All the hate had dissolved. Yunie had been raised differently from me. I couldn't blame her for her preferences, and I couldn't force her to see my way. I only wish she would, though.

It was sometime at night that she came back. She must have thought I was asleep. I had my back to her and my eyes didn't open when she walked past me. I heard her changing into pajamas and had to mentally slap myself to stop from turning around. I didn't hear her get into bed, though.

I heard soft footsteps approaching my bed. The mattress dipped as she sat down on the bed and I felt a hand on my arm. She gently shook me. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to feign that I had been sleeping. Slowly I turned onto my back and gazed up at her.

"Yunie . . ?"

She looked down at me in the dark, her eyes glittered, they were softer now, no longer the knife-like gaze from earlier. "Rikku, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just overreacted."

"Yunie, I shouldn't have . ." she pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Rikku, when you kissed me, I just didn't know what to think. I was just so confused that I didn't really think about what I did. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

I shook my head slowly, "I'm fine, but I still want to be friends, Yunie. Just say it and I'll never mention what I did again. I'll forget it ever happened." a single tear rolled down my cheek. She smiled and wiped it away with a finger. It didn't help. I started to cry again. The loss and hopelessness of before clawing at my heart.

"No, Rikku. I don't want you to ignore it. I don't want you to forget." she leaned down and I felt her lips brush my cheek. It was so surprising that I gasped, my eyes widening. She looked me in the eyes and ran a finger down my face. "You're so beautiful. And I hate to make you cry." she said, her breath warm on my lips. She kissed me.

It was soft, sweet. She was nervous, her shoulders shaking lightly, her fingers trembling as her hands cupped my face. Her eyes slowly closed, but mine didn't. I was too shocked. Too shocked to realize that this was my dream come true! My ultimate wish granted! My heart started to beat wildly in my chest. I gingerly lifted a hand and let it run through her hair, pulling her more into the kiss.

To my surprise I felt her mouth open and her tongue gently touching my lips. I opened my mouth and my tongue met hers, making her jump. Slowly we explored each others mouth. The kiss grew more passionate as time went by. After an eternity she pulled away, both of us gasping for breath. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled. She let her finger trail down my neck.

"Yunie . ." I was so confused. Okay, now I'll admit I'm a partial idiot. I had no idea what to do, or what she was going to do.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Very." she whispered. This was when she _really_ surprised me. She reached into one of the pouches on my belt and pulled out my sphere grid. A flash of yellow light surrounded me and when it faded . . I was naked. I nearly screamed from the sudden shock. I hugged my legs to my chest and watched her. Yunie tossed the grid onto her bed and pulled off her t-shirt, revealing her breasts.

My breath caught in my throat. I gaped at her chest, my eyes followed her hands down and I watched as she slipped off her panties. She let a sly smile crease her lips and pulled my arms away from my legs. I was shivering, more from nervousness than cold. Slowly I stretched out my legs. Yunie ran a hand down my right leg and crawled onto the bed. She was leaning over me on all fours now. A small whimper escaped my lips.

She slowly lowered herself onto me, her body on mine, her flesh on my flesh. Her lips on mine. All fear left me to be replaced by a new sense of happiness, and a spark of lust. Her hands running down my body, her mouth on my neck, moving down to my breast. She slowly licked one, running her tongue over the nipple and gently nipping it, making me yelp.

My breathing escalated, my heart sped up. She moved back up to kiss me. When she stopped for breath I ran my tongue down her neck and moved back up to nip at her ear. Her hand caresses my breast, the other toys with my bellybutton.

When I feel her second hand travel down my breath catches. I have never truly had sex before. Sure I'd masturbated, but this was different. This was Yuna. The one person I desired. The person I now had. Her fingers brushed gently over my core. She asked with her eyes.

"Please . ." I gasped. She nodded and slid a finger in. Then a second, and a third. She slowly curled them and gently slid them in and out, my body moving in time with each thrust, each extraction. My hips rocking, my breathing coming in quick pants.

As my arousal grows she begins to enjoy my reactions more and more. I begin to moan, this makes Yunie smile. Her thumb begins to rub my clit, making me groan.

"Yu . . Yunie . . Yuna!" I gasp, my voice shudders. She leans down and begins to lick one of my nipples again, gently biting. I groan as I feel myself coming closer to the edge. She looks up into my eyes. Her dual-colored eyes dark with desire.

I finally cum. My back arches and I let out an earsplitting scream. I collapse back onto the bed, out of breath, covered in sweat, my whole body trembling. Yunie removes her fingers slowly and brings them to her mouth. She licks them clean and smiles. She slowly lays down beside me and pulls the covers over us both. She wraps her arms around me, holding my shaking form close.

"Yunie, what about . ."

"Don't worry. I talked to Paine earlier, and she made me realize just how much I wanted you. I can't believe I've just looked past you all this time, never truly looking _at_ you. Anyway, she said she'd go out for the night, and that she wouldn't let anyone else in here once everyone got back. We'll be fine."

I rested my head on her breast, "I love you." I whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The last thing I hear is her voice, "I love you too." and I know that our love will last. We're colorful, and go together perfectly. We have similar traits, characteristics. Not too many, but they're there. We're made for each other.

We'll last because we're colorful.


End file.
